


Hitchhiker

by orphan_account



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Family, Gen, Hitchhiking, Inspired by Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Mild Language, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Present Tense, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With a little help, Cassie starts her own adventure.
Relationships: Cassie Drake & Chloe Frazer, Cassie Drake & Nadine Ross, Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

The text message comes in with a cheerful chime just as Cassie slips through her bedroom window and into the cool ‘morning’ air. (To Cassie, it is way too early to consider this hour ‘morning’, yet too late to be evening either). 

“Shit!” She hisses, fishing the device from her pocket. _Of course I forgot to turn off the ringer_. 

_Just landed_ , it reads. There's no name attached, as per agreement, but Cassie recognizes the number. _15 minutes_. 

There’s the faint sound of crickets in the underbrush, water lapping the shore, and Vicky snoring on her bedroom floor when she strains her ears. Other than that it’s quiet. The tension in her shoulders doesn’t dissipate, however. Maybe it’s because she’s a Drake that Cassie knows to expect something to go not-so-according to plan. In other words: terribly wrong. 

Sneaking around the Jeep, Cassie climbs into the narrow cargo area and presses herself to the floor. It’s hard to do with a bag strapped to her back, but at least it helps her blend in with the luggage in the backseat. 

_Don't mind me_ , she thinks when a pair of footsteps approach the vehicle. _Just another piece of cargo._

With the gentle _thunk_ of two car doors, the engine starts with a quiet hum. They travel a short distance down the beach (the uneven terrain jostles her around like a ping pong ball) before transitioning onto one of the back roads (rather roughly, she may add) leading into town. 

Biting back a curse and a smartass remark, Cassie rubs her forehead. With any luck, she won’t have a bruise tomorrow. 

“I hope you got everything.” It’s Sully’s voice. “It’s gonna be a long flight.” 

Sam snorts. “Everything but my dignity; I swear that kid gets better at cards each time we visit.” 

“She’s definitely inherited Nate’s luck. That’s for sure.” 

_Let’s just hope that luck doesn't run out_ , she muses. While her parents wouldn’t be mad at her for attempting to run off and have her own adventure, they would certainly be disappointed and concerned, which was worse in Cassie’s book and something she’d rather avoid at the moment. 

The drive to the airport takes longer than she remembers. For a moment, Cassie wonders if they know she's in the car with them and plan to circle back to the beach house. It’s only when she hears the squealing tires of a landing plane does Cassie realize her plan is still on track. 

When the vehicle comes to a full stop and shuts off, Cassie volts herself over the spare tire and hugs the back frame, listening for Sully and Sam’s next movements, heart pounding. 

Her phone buzzes: _You’ve got 5 minutes, kid. Hurry._

Peaking around the bumper, Cassie eyes pan the area for a quick way out.

While she’ll be able to stay out of the hangars lights, there’s nothing to hide behind to stay out of sight from Sam and Sully. Not to mention this is hangar 7 and her ride is waiting in hangar 5. 

_Shit._

With nothing nearby to draw their attention away and running out of time, Cassie takes a deep and even breath, adjusts the straps of her bag and positions herself closer to the left taillight. 

_Time to make a break for it, I guess._

And she does. Feet pounding against the asphalt, Cassie sprints across the runway, and swears hearing a voice call out to her. But she needs to do this and no one’s going to stop her. Afterall, she's a Drake. Even if she doesn’t know what that means quite yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn breaks when time runs out for Cassie and Nadine readies the plane for departure, leaving the hangar and entering the runway. Chloe deflates in her chair, almost disappointment that the young Drake never arrived.  _ Perhaps it's for the best _ , she thinks.  _ Nate doesn’t exactly want her to participate in this lifestyle.  _

It’s illegal, yes. (Although, that didn’t stop Nathan for a number of years). But also incredibly dangerous. 

Teenagers are curious individuals, however, and desperate to find their place in the world. And being born to a pair of adventures, Chloe imagines Cassie feels immense pressure to not only to live up to her family’s legacy but create her own—

“Wait for me!” A voice hollers from outside. 

From the cockpit, Chloe spots a young girl sprinting towards them followed by two familiar men who are keeping up rather well despite their age. 

“Oh, she’s definitely Nate’s daughter.” Chloe laughs, jumping from her seat and muscling the plane’s door open. She holds out a hand for Cassie and hoists the young girl inside. 

“Don’t worry mates!” Chloe yells over the engines, giving Sully and Sam a wave. “I’ll keep her safe!” 

Once the door’s secure again, the plane takes off, leaving Sully and Sam behind on the runway seemingly in defeat. 

“Thanks again—” Cassie collapses into a seat, trying to catch her breath— “for the ride, aunties.” 

Nadine snorts. “Yeah, well ... I don’t really care about pissing off your old man.” 

“But we _do_ _care_ about putting you, a kid, in harm's way," Chloe clarifies as she takes the seat across from Cassie. 

Cassie shrugs off her pack with a frown. “Then why help me?” 

“Because I know you’ll just go find someone else to give you a lift," Nadine says with a huff. "At least with us you’ll be safe. Well,  _ safer _ .” 

Chloe nods in agreement. "Speaking of which, we'll be joining you on this little adventure. Otherwise Nate would never forgive me." 

Once the plane levels out, Nadine speaks up again, addressing the elephant in the room. Always with the direct approach, Chloe muses. 

"Why are you doing this anyway? Your family goes on expeditions all around the world. Didn’t you find that mesoamerican mask?” 

"There's not enough evidence to support this artifact's legitimacy, so no one would fund it.”

"And what valuable artifact would be in Iceland?" 

"The Shepherd's Journal,” Cassie says, unzipping her pack and offering a notebook to Chloe. “It's the key to finding Atlantis." 

Inside is a mixture of handwritten notes and scans from textbooks. There’s a map tucked between one of the pages already charted and marked with search areas. 

After a beat of silence, Chloe glances over her shoulder at Nadine, who’s gaze remains on the stretch of sky before them. "Looks like I'm taking you to see the Northern Lights again, love." 

While Nadine doesn’t turn to face her, Chloe hears the small smile in her voice. "Ja."

Unbeknownst to Chloe, another plane follows not too far behind and that she just pulled Sam Drake out of retirement for one last adventure. 

It's like the saying goes: when one story ends, another begins. And that’s the story of Cassie Drake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
